Some modern broadcast receiver devices are designed to support multiple audio inputs from different broadcast domains. For example end user content (such as a radio show) may be received via audio streams from domains such as frequency modulation broadcasting (FM), digital audio broadcasting (DAB) and/or Internet radio. The transmit paths of these audio stream may have varying processing delays which result in streams that are misaligned in time. Initial processing at the receiver may misalign the audio streams further.
It may be a requirement for the broadcast receiver to switch from one audio stream or input to another, for example an input may be lost when the receiver moves out of range of the input's source. Due to the misalignment, the transition may not be seamless which degrades user experience. For example when switching from a transmit path with a short processing delay to a transmit path with a long processing delay, data may not yet be available on the high processing delay path. A potential approach to address this is the buffering of the received audio streams in order to realign the incoming data. However some information associated with a path may be lost when buffering.
Embodiments of the present application may be concerned with the quality of data buffered in a multi-source receiver.